


Double Sided

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Crack, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Venom has started to always leave a part of himself wrapped around Eddie's dick weather it be his mouth or simply some tenticles, he's always there. Eddie got used to it but in public it makes him look more well endowed than normal and it's tempting to push the limits of subtlety.





	Double Sided

October meant many things to many people. For some it was the true start of Autumn (fuck September), for others it could be the beginning of the holiday season and Halloween, and the crazier bunch would claim it was a time when gouls and ghost came out, but for him it meant one thing, cereal. Specifically Count Chocula cereal, because chocolate cereal mixed with chocolate marshmallows was the perfect way to please a symbiote when there are no crooks to eat. Eddie himself didn't mind the cereal itself, he could eat whatever shit he wanted and Venom kept him alive, but he did have an issue with getting it. The cereal was technically a specialty item so a normal corner store didn't bother carrying it, meaning he had to go across all of San Francisco to the big ass Kroger just so he could buy it.

**"ITS WORTH IT **

"I-" He stopped himself there before he could finish his sentence. Everyone in the store would think he was an absolute nut case if they found him talking to himself while examining a box of cereal. 

He started over again, responding internally, "I know V but how many boxes do we need? I know we should get more so we dont need to take a trip every three days but you'll just eat it all at once anyway." It was a lose-lose situation for him and a win-win for the symbiote.

**"GET FIVE BOXES EDDIE!"** He could feel the excited vibrations radiate through his body at the prospect even as his own mind supplied an argument to the idea.

"Fuck, no." The energy flowing through him was dulled but hadn't completely stopped. "I don't care how much you filter it, eating all that sugar will fucking murder my kidneys, and we kinda need those to live."

"WE WILL MAKE THEM LAST, EDDIE. WE PROMISE."

"That's the biggest lie I've heard since the Life Foundation." He didn't like to bring up that part of their last, but it really was the root of all his major trust issues.

"WE PROMISE EDDIE." The dull hum inside of him changed to a different speed acting more as quick pulses instead of the constant prescient from before. "EDDIE WE CAN PERSUADE YOU."

He felt the tenticles encompassing his dick shoft to form a warm mouth around him. He knew it was a dumb idea to let the symbiote do this.

....

(4 Months Ago)

Eddie was laying supine in the center of his bed with his hands resting above his head, allowing just the tops of his fingers to brush against the headboard. He had just finished moving into his surprisingly decent apartment with the check he got up front from the station he was set to work at. 

Once they had unpacked all two bags they brough with them, Venom had the genius idea to chrissen the new apartment as theirs. The idea was probably a result of the endless amount of trash tv he watched at night or while Eddie was working. Eddie had no issues with sex. They'd crossed that boundary after the explosion when he needed to get rid of his excess adrenaline, but back to his current position. 

He could feel the way his entire back was covered in a thin black mass and there were smooth tentacles coming up from his sides that were slowly stroking his stomach. Two of them kept his hands above his head, making sure they stayed out of the way, and another set had his legs spread wide on the bed.

There was a teasing sensation at his asshole which was breached by a thin tenticle that left him feeling no pain.

**"DONT WORRY EDDIE, WE CAN STOP IT FROM HURTING. NO PAIN, ONLY PLEASURE." **Venom's voice was always so loud and encompassing. In a normal senario he would be able to tune it out but when he was like this it was the only thing he could focus on.****

** **

** **He craned his neck downward to see what appeared to be two sharp, hand like masses forming on his chest. They squeezed tightly onto the muscles and what would have been the pointer finger on each one began to toy with his nipples. "Oh, V."** **

** **

** ** **"HUMANS ARE SO DESPERSTE FOR MORE STIMULATION."** The tentacle probing his ass began to thicken. It didn't move, just progressively got wider and went deeper as it grew. **"YOU TAKE WHATEVER YOU CAN GET AND STILL BEG FOR MORE."********** ** **

** ** ** **

** ** **It was maddening. The feeling of so much when it was all perfectly calculated to only make him more aroused. He would say it was sinful, but Venom seemed to thrive on sin.** ** **

** ** ** **

** ** **"V, please touch my dick. It fucking hurts, or just move inside of me." He was now panting labored breathes as he felt his heart pound in his chest. He knew Venom was wrapped around his heart, it felt different when Venom was there, safer and less fragile. It was like the world could continue to turn even when things got rough.** ** **

** ** ** **

** ** ** **"WE WILL EDDIE, BUT YOU MUST SCREAM FOE US."** He barely nodded, and then that familiar, black head was forming on his crotch, covering not only his dick but also sucking on his balls. Those white clouded eyes were staring him down, challenging him to ask for it to stop, but they both knew he was too desperate for carnal relief to ever do such a thing. The probe in his ass had stretched his hole to the limit but kept going in deeper, past his rectum and into his intestines. **** ** ** **

** ** ** **

** ** **Eddie had had an enema before that went this deep into him, but it felt like nothing compared to the feeling inside him currently. He was so full and it made his stomach bulge out slightly. This extended passed touching, and became claiming. Marking the human as his.** ** **

** ** ** **

** ** **"V..V...OHH." His eyes rolled back as he came inside of the tight heat that surround him. "Yeeeesssss." There was sure to be a noise complaint, but it was collateral damage at this point. He didn't take a deep breath for fear of breaking the peaceful atmosphere that had formed around him, but eventually he let out the tension in his body and Venom retracted himself from his back and released his arms.** ** **

** ** ** **

** ** **Eddie rolled over onto his side but Venom was still deep in his ass and his head was cleaning Eddie's dick, sucking up every drop of cum. ** ** **

** ** ** **

** ** **"Hey, V. I think you're good to pull of now. I can't get much cleaner than this." He liked the constant pressure, but it was almost overwhelming in the wake of his orgasm.** ** **

** ** ** **

** ** ** **"OF COURSE EDDIE."** Venom transitioned from having his mouth around him to simply a snug pouch. If was like the feeling Eddie felt along his hands when he was completely covered, it wasn't stimulating him, but it was still applying pressure. **** ** ** **

** ** ** **

** ** **"V, are you going to get off my dick?"** ** **

** ** ** **

** ** ** **"WHY EDDIE? IT'S FRAGILE AND WE LIKE IT SO WE SHOULD PROTECT IT."****** ** ** **

** ** ** **

** ** **"Okay." Eddie was too tired to care at the moment and it wasn't a hindrance to him so it was fine.** ** **

** ** ** **

** ** **Venom held him through the night and long after it. Almost constantly he stuffed a piece of himself up Eddie's ass and was wrapped around his dick. It didn't hinder their movements in anyway but it did slightly change his appearance. Because of the pouch that covers his dick he had a nice round bulge pressed up against his pants and his stomach was pushed forward slightly, so while he didn't have a beer gut, it was a notable difference. It looked normal but the slight changes always garnered a few extra stares whenever they were out in public. Both men and women would do a double take or cast lingering, lustful glances at him.** ** **

** ** **** ** **

** ** **** ** **

....

And that brings them back to now with Venom teasing Eddie with the bare minimum of what could qualify as a blowjob, but even that has him getting riled up from the taboo situation. It was creating a prickling of desire in his ribs that formed whenever he wanted to do something undeniably indecent, and receiving a blowjob fully clothed while be bought cereal definitely qualified. But he was still in public so he ended up with a death grip on the box of cereal currently in his hands.

**"EDDIE DON'T RUIN IT."******

** **** **

** **** **

"Fuck just get it over with and I'll buy you six boxes of the sugary crap." Stamina was not the focus here. This was a quickie in public that was happening just to force his hand. Eddie knew exactly why it was happening, but he really didn't care, he knew he would lose out to Venom whenever it came to food so he might as well get something out of this experience.

Venom adjusted the tenticle in his ass to be thicker all over and started to vibrate it along with Eddie's entire body. Eddie dropped the cereal so he could move one hand over his mouth and put the other one on the shelf for support. He ended up leaning most of his weight onto that shelf and was relieved they'd chosen to go out at 11:30 at night, so they only had to deal with the judgement of drunk college kids and crack addicts. Sure the poor sap watching the surveillance cameras probably thought he was having a stroke but he could always go to a different store next time (if he was willing to cross town in one direction he could cross town the other way just as easily).

Venom was kind enough to form himself into a gag I side of Eddie's mouth so that when he was forcing him to make completely unsubtle groans they were muffled to near silence. The climax was nearly anticlimactic in the way Eddie couldn't physically react to what was gapping to him. His limbs were locked in place and he was forced to stand there as he came into that ever waiting maw. When he was still woozy from his high he threw five boxes in from the shelf and the one he had dropped on the floor earlier. 

**"NO EDDIE NOT THAT ONE!"** He was screeching it as if buying this one box would bring about the end of days.****

** **** **

** **** **

"It's dented but it won't taste any different than the others, and you're lucky I'm willing to buy this many in the first place, so don't complain or I'll put two boxes back on the shelf." He was done playing games, and he should probably hurry the fuck up and get out before anyone suspected anything.

**"THANKS EDDIE."******

** **** **

** **** **

"You're welcome, V.

**Author's Note:**

> Even if this fic is like seventy years old I'd still appreciate if you left comments. Ans as always, thank you for reading.


End file.
